


Reaching for the Heart

by Hankabee



Series: Tough Love [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, There's lot of hate at first, Vomiting, there's a lot of questioning lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankabee/pseuds/Hankabee
Summary: Kokichi's time is almost coming. Sure, he's not the most hopeful, but when he meets them, it's not something he was prepared for.Where did he go wrong?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first series I've ever tried to make, so please don't mind it too much if it ends up getting a little all over the place ^^;

My clock is something I don't pay the most attention to. I actually haven't checked it for weeks. It's stranger than most, too. Instead of the normal display of weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds, it only shows hours. I know I'm not the only one who has to deal with this dilemma, but that doesn't mean that it's necessarily common. Usually, when people learn that I don't pay any attention to my clock whatsoever, they go straight to thinking that I dislike the possibility of a soulmate, but that's completely incorrect.

_Well, partially, anyway._

I could care less about whether or not I actually do end up meeting my soulmate. Yeah, if I were to actually meet them I would soon turn into some clingy bastard, but nothing like that's happened yet, so I'm still the usual me. I'm not desperate like most people, even if I'll be that way if I do meet them.

This usual demeanor makes people confused once they befriend me because I'm just as clingy with them. Almost too clingy, for a matter of fact. I practically never let them leave my eyesight.

_Which is probably why I'm sort of a loner._

There's always the fact that I'm a liar and a big tease. I may be desperate for that person's attention, but that doesn't force me to stray from my usual personality. The only thing that's straying away is them, eventually. Maybe this is why I make people come to me. The only problem is that I will meet my soulmate face to face, and we'll approach each other. That's really my only worry, but it'll only happen if I actually meet them.

I am currently 16 years old, and I am going to high school this year. I remember only checking my clock at the halfway mark of last year, and I had 4819 hours till I would meet my soulmate. (I know it seems weird to be just pulling it out of my head like this, but I write it down, even if I don't take the time to decipher how much time that actually is in something other than just _hours_.) My school life will begin in three days. I still haven't checked my clock yet, but I know I will later today.

Actually, no, I'll do it now.

82 hours.

Wow. I never thought I would have my meeting day be this close, it's almost unreal. I don't even know how to feel about it, really. My clock could always break, and I might not even be able to meet them whatsoever. It's best not to get my hopes up.

But everything will be decided in that timeline. For now, I should go to bed. Time is running short.


	2. A Running Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I use italics too much lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ouma I'm writing is kinda like,,, a mixture of his pre-game and In-game and hfhdhfdhfd i just wanted y'all to know that
> 
> also, i know nothing about how these schools work, so bear with me pls

_The Ticking, it won’t stop._  
_Why won’t it go away? What does this thing want with me?_

My eyes begin to open, but only till they’re half-lidded. My vision is blurry and I just lay there for a moment, trying to focus on the ceiling above my head. I repetitively blink in an attempt to see the detail of the textured finish, but I can only see it faintly, patterns shaking back and forth just a little.

For a few moments, I am left to stare, unusually more tired than usual. I turn my head to my phone, squinting before I turn it on, so I am less blinded by the light. I press the button, the light shining on my features. I quickly move to turn down the brightness which was all the way up, simply because I’m too lazy to turn it down before I got to bed. I then look at the time, only to realize that it’s currently 6:30 AM. But why? My alarm is set at 7:15, not this early. I swear I heard my alarm and maybe pressed cancel on instinct again. (Even if I ended up going back to sleep various times last year because of it.)

But the thought of it didn’t make any sense. I don’t have any alarms that early. I only have one, and it won’t be for another 45 minutes.

_This ticking is getting to my head._

Which reminds me. I can still hear it, even though it only happens at night. I bombard my mind with other thoughts, but it only gets louder and louder, silencing everything else in my head. I decided to not think too much for a bit, and only focus on the ticks.

_They're not stopping._

And laying in bed isn’t going to do anything, so I sit up, stretching my tired muscles and letting out an overdrawn yawn. I slowly get out of bed, standing up and heading to the shower, lazily pushing the curtain out of the way, making sure my fatigued body doesn’t fail me as I do so.

Usually, a lukewarm shower is a pleasant experience, but the constant sound of this clock is doing its best at messing with my sanity. The fact that I had more time to clean myself up wasn't helpful, either. (Even if I did end up taking advantage of it.) Another completely different problem is that I STILL don't have enough time for a long enough breakfast. It's now 8, which means that I have to get to class in just 30 minutes, and it's not like I'm actually close to my school.

_Who said my life was full of conveniences?_

Well, anyway, I go ahead and open my cabinet, reaching for the off-brand cereal, tossing the half-full bag onto the counter, running to get the milk from my fridge. I sigh once I see the amount I have, which is barely enough for even half a bowl, but of course, I'll have to make do.

I didn't realize how much food I would actually end up having in my system. It isn't a lot, but it's not like I always have the time to eat in the mornings, so I'm pretty lucky I guess. Even so, I don't have time to ramble, I'll probably be late for school. (Even if it has happened more than once. But it's not like I don't care about my attendance and such.)

I grab my school bag, heading out of my apartment. I immediately begin to sprint, ignoring the feeling of the bag hitting my back multiple times. At least the contents I have aren't that heavy, it allows me to actually make use of my speed.

_It's also something I should be thankful to have._

I go faster, trying not to trip over my feet.

 

\------

 

I knew this school would be big, but God, it's pretty fucking huge. It's looming over me, and I just can't wait to see the thousands of students.

_That was a lie._

It's scary, the fact that I'm now coming to realize just how many people I might end up being with. There are people in the building, and in the surrounding area, either talking to friends, doing something they shouldn't (Already) or heading off to enter the school itself, which is something I should be doing, but the anxiety that's rushing through my body is getting to me.

_But I also don't want to look like a weirdo._

tick, tick, tick.

I soon enter the prestigious building, hugging myself as I step in. I would be surprised at the low amount of students both in and outside of the academy, but once I look at one of the school clocks I see that it’s three minutes till Homeroom, and I’m not even close! So of course, I begin to run as fast as I can, ignoring the sudden rise in volume of my usually empty thoughts, slowly lifting up my lowered head from the change in speed, only to quickly slam into a really hard wall.

That… Moved?

I slam into the wall, but my arms, knees, and feet are the only things that hit it, most of my body also hitting something else, which made the noise of what seemed like a grunt, but it didn't feel like a human body.

_Not at all._

I look up, disoriented from the sudden jolt of pain rushing through my body, blurry vision preventing me from seeing what's now in front of me.

The sound of an alarm rings in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WOULD FUCKING LOVE TO BE ABLE TO WRITE A LOT MORE IN GENERAL AND JUST MORE FASTER BUT IM BANNED FROM MY LAPTOP AND I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING ON COMPUTERS OR ANYTHING EITHER UNLESS I'M AT SCHOOL, SO I USE THAT TIME TO UPDATE AND FUCGDKSLF DIES
> 
> and the only reason why im able to do it at school is because we're supposed to be doing a project but FUCK that project man
> 
> But it's about to end soon so if i don't update at all for a while it's bc i HATE typing on my phone and i can't really get on other devices
> 
> I'd do it on paper before i put it on my phone but im so disorganized to the point where keeping these papers and writing on paper is a burden in itself, i hate not typing or writing with a rlly good, smooth pen
> 
>  
> 
> inconveniences everywhere
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and also, enjoy the cliffhanger bRUGH


	3. Introductions, probably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I rushed at the end buuuuut

**T/W: Vomiting**

"Are you alright?"

My now poor vision starts to go back to normal, and what I see in front of me is _not_ what I expected.

Or wanted.

Nausea immediately hit me as I saw him in front of me. The boys' features are definitely not human. He's a pale white, with lines striking down his eyes till they meet his neck. I back up just a little, trying to get a better view of his body, which isn't even something that looks remotely like _skin_. It's more of a bulky, rock hard metal which just makes me feel even sicker.

I can't hear my own thoughts as my arm burns and the alarm in my head continues. My clock is fading away.

This thing is my soulmate?!

_Oh God, I'm going to vomit._

I push myself off the wall as fast as I can, pivoting to the right and sprinting to the nearest bathroom. My body leans forward from the sudden change in speed, and I scramble to not fall over, sighing in relief when I make it in the bathroom. Even if that doesn't mean I'll actually make it to the toilet. I struggle to open the stall door for a moment. A grotesque burp escaping my mouth as the burning sensation of vomit hits my throat.

Once the door suddenly pushes open, I immediately fall to my knees, rushing to the toilet as I can feel the bile and the remainder of my short-lived breakfast get rejected from my stomach, eventually trailing up and ejecting from my mouth, barely landing into the bowl, luckily.

It's truly a disgusting sight to see. I wipe my mouth, cringing from the aftertaste. I flush, turning my head away and moving my hands to the wall, shakily standing up as my legs have become jelly from practically discarding my own stomach from my body. I turn back, still holding onto something for support as I make it to the sink, washing my hands and face, elbows on the counter. I wait a moment so the remaining nausea can escape my system. Thinking about having to face them again only makes it worse for a moment. I look at my arm and see a light mark that marks a specific time.

8:32. It’s 8:37

I quickly tear my eyes away to stop that feeling, and I run out of the bathroom, heading my way to Homeroom, seeing the occasional lost student along the way.

\------

I took a deep breath before knocking on the locked door, my body tensing up slightly as I make my body go straight and stiff. My fists were clenched at my sides, and I looked at the window, waiting for the teacher.

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a tall woman with shiny pitch black hair in a ponytail. Her uniform was neat without any wrinkles like herself, and she had navy blue eyes. Her stance was tall, strict.

“S- sorry for being late.” I stammered slightly, feeling my face go pink.

“It's alright, but please, try and refrain from doing things like this in the future.” She smiled kindly. Even though her voice is stem just like her posture, it has a sweet, light-hearted feel to it. I can get used to this.

I nod in understanding, and slowly walk into the classroom, ears being infiltrated by multiple loud voices. How does the teacher not mind this? She taps on my shoulder and points to a seat, which is next to a dark blue haired boy and behind no one, just like the spot next to me. (But in-front of me there’s actually a desk) Basically, I’m at the corner of the whole room.

I nod again, slowly and shyly making my way to my seat as I observe my surroundings. Everyone looks very diverse with only their hair, and even more with their outfits. I soon notice the one I bumped into earlier. He looks quite happy, as his body moves excitedly, showing off his arms and hands. Some strange things coming out of his weird, black fingers, like multiple small tools, which he smiles about as he shows off to an impressed classmate with goggles on her head. Some nod in understanding as others don’t look so impressed, like these two girls with two tails, one looking disappointed and the other not even making a reaction. He seemed to ignore them and only kept his eyes on the girl.

I can already feel slight jealousy (and more nausea) begin to rise from within me, but someone soon taps my shoulder.

“H- hello?” I hear a shaky voice from behind me, and I turn towards them, “You've been standing in the middle of the Isle for a while now u- um…. Are you alright?” I blush and avert my gaze, rubbing the back of my head.

“I- I must've got distracted,” I speak in a surprisingly soft tone, and I let out a soft smile. I usually don't act this shy, but I don't mind it right now.

“Is there anything on your mind?”

I freeze, feeling my face warm up at the thought of the… Robot?

“Am I right?”

I jump in surprise, blinking a few times to get my mind straight. “Yeah, actually. I've had some pretty… Eventful things happen today! Nishishi!” I giggle, and I notice his brows furrowed in confusion and eyes shine in curiosity, but he soon stops.

He eventually chuckles, suddenly blushing lightly “S- so I was…”

I nod, still enticed by his reactions, but I say nothing. “Uh-huh! But now I’m tired of standing up, so let's go in our seats? I’m already embarrassed enough…” I murmur the last part under my breath, and he doesn’t hear, thankfully. I go to my seat as he does to his, and the teacher fully walks in, sternly clearing her throat, making everyone silent. Her kind smile radiates off of me, however. The bell rings soon after, signaling class starting.

“Alright! Allow me to introduce myself,” She cleared her throat. “My name is Mrs.Zhenirime, and I am the Ultimate Sewist! If you want, please call me Mrs.Z. Now, for our first part of the day, I would like everyone to Introduce themselves. I will go in alphabetical order from last names just like role,” She picked up a paper from her desk and looked at it, and quickly furrowed her brows together, hesitating to speak. “Uh… K1-B0? Please introduce yourself.”

Letters and numbers in a name? That must be…

Him. That boy I bumped into stood up, and walked into the front of the classroom, next to the teacher, reluctantly speaking up. He cleared his throat as he stood up straight.

“It is nice to meet you all! I am K1-B0, but please, address me as Kiibo. I am the ultimate robot, and I can’t wait to befriend all of you!” He shyly looks around for a second after speaking, and his eyes meet my wide ones.

He turns away, not looking very happy. Does he… Know?

Nausea boils in my stomach again, but I hold in the urge to vomit once more. My weak stomach can’t take this much torture…

Everyone before me introduces, and eventually, I was up. The teacher called my name, signaling for me to come up and introduce myself.

I walk up, talking ask breath before speaking in a cheery tone. “Hello everyone! I'm Kokichi Ouma! The Ultimate Supreme Leader! I own a cult with over 10,000 members!” I state Excitedly‘, scarf bouncing as I jump up. Everyone gives me a baffled look, even the teacher. I look around at Kiibo, and he gives me a slightly disappointed and uneasy look, and I sigh, turning my head as I feel my face get warm, even If he looks like he doesn’t see much in me now.

As I sit down, the other students are introduced, and the teacher continues on with her lesson.

“Alright! Now that we have introduced ourselves, the lesson can begin! Since this is the first day, I will allow everyone to bond, and you can even walk around the classroom! I don’t care about anyone’s actions unless it bothers someone, an act of violence, or if it gets too loud. Have a good class!”

After the teachers’ instructions, I quickly turned to Saihara, tapping his shoulder. “Hey, Saihara-chan!” He quickly turned around, face a little flushed.

“A- ah! Yes?” He shifted, it seemed like he was uncomfortable.

“Let’s get to know each other! I mean, I can’t talk to Kiiboy over there because he has that inventor all over him! And I think he doesn’t like me…” Wait, did I say that out loud?”

“Hates you?” Saihara tilted his head. Shit. “Why would he hate you? It’s the first day of school and I’m sure you couldn’t’ve done anything in such a short amount of time! All we’ve done are introductions... Unless you already know him?” He puts his hand to his chin, thinking.

“Ah! Well, I did something in the hallway just before class! And he probably heard it! Nishishi!! I can even sense his presence as we speak! Maybe he’s... staring at me?” I turn my head to the direction, and I see him staring, a small glare on his face as he points at me and talks to Iruma. She looks disgusted, and I can hear her dim shouting. I turn back to speak. “Yep! And you see that look on his face? He just hates me so much! She probably knows too!” My voice cracks as I point and mention her. My eyes begin to strain. I can’t just begin to cry over someone I’ve just met, right?

”You okay?” He looked at me worriedly, still blushing lightly, which I couldn’t keep my eyes off of. My face went pink as well

“I’m fine! But y’know… There’s more to this, right?” I suddenly go into a serious tone, and I can feel my eyes go half-lidded, and I begin to stare at him directly. I probably look evil or something right now. He continues to look at me worriedly, almost shamefully averting his gaze.

“So… Something serious already happened?”

“Yep! At first, I thought everything would be fine, but I guess he heard my little accident!” I spoke almost too cheerily, but I could feel tears begin to stream down my cheeks as my eyes strained even more. He noticed.

I reluctantly spoke, even if I didn't put much thought into what I said. “Since I trust you so much, I’ll tell you! I threw up, for fuck's sake!” some tears began to stream down my cheeks. I probably looked like a maniac as I ran my hands through my hair, tugging at the long tendrils softly. “Oh! Oh! Oh! And guess what….”

…

What am I even doing? Why am I letting this get to me? This is the first day of school, for fuck's sake. I've only just met him. Him being my soulmate doesn't matter.

I sigh, wiping away my tears. I state at Sahara with blurry vision, sniffing. “S- sorry about that. I- I got out of ha-”

He quickly grabs my shoulders, pulling me into an awkward hug.

”You didn't ask to have that reaction, it's alright. But why did you throw up? That doesn't seem like the best thing to do when you see someone new.”

I sniffle again, averting my gaze. ”I- I guess learning two shocking things at once gets to you…”

He seemed hesitant to speak, but he eventually did, voice raised in question. ”W- what did you learn?”

”That he's a robot…” I reluctantly spoke. ”A- and that he's my… Soulmate.” I murmured out the last bit, but loud enough to where he heard. His eyes widened.

”Soulmate?!” I saw him pull down his sleeve more than it already was, wrapping his hand around his wrist, but it didn't seem like he knew he was doing it. ”Already?! It’s the first day of school, too…”

“Do you want to meet your soulmate?”

He didn’t speak for a while as he put his hand on his chin, probably deep in thought “I dislike the whole soulmate charade, I would rather meet a partner without some clock telling me who I’m… Meant to be with.” He cringes, visibly disliking the thought of having his partner chosen for him. “What about you?”

“I could go both ways. If Kiibo doesn’t like me like right now, I could try and find someone. Someone like you!”

“L- like me?” He blushed.

“Duh! Of course, I would try and be with someone who doesn’t like the idea of their soulmate. How else am I supposed to find someone?”

“Ah… Right.” He seemed disappointed. “At least people don’t get shamed for having that mindset.”

“Yep! It would be a shame if I got more hate than I am now!” I tilted my head a few times, which pointed at Kiibo.

“It would.... But anyway, do you want to try and get acquainted with the other students? I don’t want to be a stranger.”

I nod in agreement, flashing a cheery smile “Alright!”

The rest of the class was full of Saihara and I traversing around the classroom, talking to everyone except for the inventor and the robot, much to my dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this took forever and I die :(  
> I'm not the most satisfied but alright  
> Also, the character tags are important


	4. Coming Out

After I met with (almost) everyone, and the first class of the day ended, I went with Saihara to the lunch room. Since Mrs. Z let us out early, the large room wasn’t as packed as i thought it would be. I smiled, grabbing Saihara’s hand and pulling him towards an empty table with no one sitting there. 

It seemed like we were together or something, but in reality, I just wanted to be able to try and talk to the new students, and maybe even have them at one table. It could have enough for them anyway, these tables are pretty big.

“C’mon, Saihara-chan! Sit with me! Sit with me!” I practically yell, causing the few heads to switch towards us, and look at us weirdly, but I don’t care, I just want to spend time with him till hopefully everyone else comes.

“A- alright, alright. N- not like I really know anyone else right now…” He smiled, fumbling with his hat. A light blush dusted his cheeks, and I smiled as well.

We both sit in the middle and look at the entrance, seeing all of our classmates enter. I swallow nervously once I see Kiibo walking with Miu, them talking casually, already like best friends. I try and focus on the other students, and see that Tenko and Himiko are already talking together like they’ve known each other for years, despite Himiko’s inability to act like she’s been awake for even five minutes. 

Kaede is talking to Tojo, and she seems to be very, very attracted to her, from how she gushes at almost everything the maid says. I look at their arms, but I remember that’s where mine is, and not theirs. Maybe I should…

“Hey, twat! Stop ogling at all of the girls and eat your lunch already! It isn’t time to eat just so you can look at some tits!” I jump, looking at Miu, and I smirk, chuckling.

“Hey, bitch tits, I’m gay, you kinky fucker! Now sit down and shut your pig mouth!”

She squeals, drooling ever so slightly and sitting down directly in front of me, where Kiibo sits next to her and gets close.

A little too close. I sighed, scooting a little closer to Saihara, begging for comfort.

“G- gay? Y- you mean… Y- you like dick?!”

I blush a light pink, but I try to hide it with a smirk.” Sure! I mean, I am a little bit more for their personalities, but I guess dick is nice!”

Everyone in my class was seated now, and I think they all heard me just come out on the first day of school.

Yeah, I’m gonna get along with everyone just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's small but im already getting done with something else, I just needed to get this out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short length, it's p much because I can't get into most of the story without this, but I already have a lot of this in my head, so don't fret!  
> I hecking made like this and a chapter in my head, with even some revising all while taking a shower but i have a lot ready uwu  
> and sorry if the writing is a little out of order as well! I can't really fix my own works and idk if ill really be able to find someone who can help me,,, but there's always room for beta writers! ^^;
> 
> Also, my measure of time is dying inside, sry
> 
> And if you want to make a request, comment here! https://my.w.tt/pPNXLnpSuL


End file.
